


Insurgency

by dr_zook



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Cosmology, birth of the universe, but about the beginning, not about ragnarök, taught by a trickster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History is always the story of the vanquisher. Even if it's about the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insurgency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/gifts).



> Prompted by, "something for norse myth maybe?? The birth of the universe? Is that too much???" You decide if it's too much. :D

"When people talk of beginnings, you involuntarily think of a _start_. That one point where-- or when-- you can pin down the first notion of every tiny nonsense, like gods, men, nature. From there it explodes or sprouts or slowly grows. Begets this, leads to that.  
  
"But it doesn't work that way.  
  
"Eventually, yes. But the _beginning?_ It's always different, depending on whom you decide to ask.  
  
"You asked _me_ , and, well, isn't the birth of the universe also the death of another? The worlds, as we know them, are nothing more but the defiled and shattered carcass of someone.  
  
"And if this is the story _they_ want us to believe, that this would be the reality we live in-- aren't we free to wreak havoc upon it as we like? Let's call it revenge for the slaughtered one in remembrance of their fate: their eyes aren't stars, but steady remainders lest we forget our origin. And now we wade through blood and entrails, because your mighty father decided that's _his_ origin. History is always the story of the vanquisher."  
  
"You talk like the birth of the universe is nothing like a mouldy tale, spun by long-breasted hags at night," Thor bristles.  
  
"No. I talk like I want to tell another version," Loki smiles. "Like I want another _universe_."  
  
"How can you want another universe? You don't know-- Things could be worse!" There is something close to confused panic welling up Thor's gaze.  
  
"Things will be different, because I will tell the story." Loki grips his brother's shoulder. "Will you have trust in me?"


End file.
